diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid: Rowley Jefferson's Journal
:This article is about the book. For the section in ''The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book, see "Diary of an Awesome, Friendly Kid (The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book)"'' Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid: Rowley Jefferson's Journal is a spin-off of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. It was announced on January 8, 2019.https://twitter.com/wimpykid/status/1082697580876840961, and was released on April 9, 2019. This book is written from the perspective of Rowley Jefferson, who acts as Greg's biographer. A shorter 112-page version, Diary of Greg Heffley's Best Friend, was released in October 2018 specifically for Scholastic Book Clubs, and again on February 28, 2019, for World Book Day. On the subject of a sequel, Jeff Kinney said, "I'd really like to write more Rowley books. I think it's a lot of fun, and I think it's really fresh, and he can write in lots of different styles about lots of different genres, so I'd really like to get there, where Rowley is authoring lots of books."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAiy6PWMnH4 Synopsis The book starts out with Rowley talking about his journal and he and Greg are best friends. He starts talking also about his family and he doesn't want Greg to find out about his diary, which he does. Greg and Rowley get into an argument and Rowley says if Greg is a jerk, he won't say nice things about him in his diary. Then Greg says Rowley's diary can be Greg's biography and Greg's diary is an autobiography, which Rowley agrees with. Rowley starts with Greg's life and when Rowley moved to Greg's street in 4th grade. Rowley was scared of being in a new place. Then his mom gets him a book to make new friends which doesn’t work with Greg at first. Greg says that he put a flag in the lot of Rowley’s house before they moved meaning that he owned the house, which wasn’t true. Rowley then talks about Greg’s family. In the next chapter, Greg and Rowley are having their first sleepover. Rowley brings his stuffed animal and Greg and Rowley sleep in the basement. They then talk about Goat Man (from The Meltdown) and then Goat man scratches the window. Greg and Rowley run upstairs terrified, but it was just one of Rodrick‘s pranks. Rowley has to leave early, and also wets his pants. After that, Rowley mentioned this kid named Tevin Larkin who lives near them. He invited Greg and Rowley to his birthday party but find out they were the only ones invited. They watch a movie about a guy who turns into animals. After it’s over, Tevin wants to watch it again but the others refused. Tevin gets mad and gets hyper. They try to leave his house but his mom won’t let them. Tevin then catches up with them but Rowley falls in a ditch with a hornet's nest which Rowley gets stung and they leave early. Greg then says he owes Rowley for getting him out of the party. In the next chapter, Greg and Rowley are playing in the woods but some teenagers make fun of them. They go farther in and make a fort to protect themselves. Rowley then trips over a rock and twists his ankle. Greg then says it’s an ancient burial ground, which freaked him out. Greg forgets about Rowley's ankle and runs off terrified. But Rowley's parents call Greg to find Rowley Then, Rowley talks about his grandpa and how he called him bampy and he died. They visit his old cabin and Rowley takes a shower but he hears footsteps in the hall. Then the door opens but NO ONE was there. He thinks it was his dad but he was at the store. When he comes back, he says it was the wind. But Rowley thinks it was the GHOST OF BAMPY. To make up for not having Greg in the last chapter, he talks about this one time they were playing video games and Greg told Rowley about a burglar and Greg left Rowley's house. But Greg comes back and pretends to be the burglar. Rowley runs into the garage and hides. Greg then comes in and Rowley hits the “burglar” with a tennis racket. Greg then tells Rowley his prank and is mad at him. The next chapter is another time Greg got mad at him. Greg chases Rowley with a stick for fun because there are slugs on it. Rowley climbs onto Mr. Yee’s rock. Greg tries to climb up but almost falls in a puddle. Greg tells Rowley to pull him on his feet but Rowley misheard and thought he said pull him BY his feet. Greg gets mad and tells him he’ll get him back for that. The next chapter is the opposite of the last two. One day, Greg calls Rowley and asks him to clean his garage and if he does, he’ll give him HALF of his Halloween candy. Rowley, excited, goes over and the two clean the garage. Greg, forgetting about the candy, is about to leave but Rowley reminds him. Greg then gets the candy but it turns out to be empty except for three jawbreakers and raisin. Rowley is mad because Greg promised him a TON of candy but Greg only said HALF. Rowley is about to tell Susan but Greg promised something better than candy. He then gets out paper and a pencil and draws him a Good Boy Award. Greg says Rowley gets one every time he does something good. Rowley then does many good things for Greg but later Rowley tells him he doesn’t want anymore because his binder is full. Greg then tells Rowley he’s making a new system and the first awards were worthless. The new awards are Lil Goodies and if Rowley does fifty nice things/gets fifty Lil goodies, he’ll get a fancy prize under a sheet. It takes Rowley over a month to get them and he turns them into Greg but Greg says after every month, the system resets so he’s back to zero. Rowley, angry, takes off the sheet to find Greg’s dirty laundry. Rowley calls Greg a crummy friend but Greg says that prize was fake and the real prize is in the basement a Rowley needs 100 Lil Goodies now. The next chapter is about how Greg is a bad study partner, saying Rowley is not hurting Greg's feelings, and he studied real hard on tests, just like his mother said and you have to go to sleep after that. Greg was almost distracting Rowley on recent times because Rowley is behind Greg and Greg sat next to him. Greg said he and Rowley can work together, but Rowley was not amused and said that Greg is not paying attention when it comes to tests. They wanted to work at Rowley's house, but Greg is banned after putting plastic wrap on the toilet, with Mr. Jefferson sitting on it. They can't go to Greg's house, either because Rodrick has band practice, so they settled working at the library, and Susan took Greg and Rowley there. Greg said they should start it in the very first page in the chapter, but Rowley thinks it's a waste of time. Greg then says he is a bad partner, saying they should do the same thing. Rowley was not amused when Greg said they could take a break from doing work. 10 minutes passed by, and they should study. Greg then copies what Rowley said. Rowley annoyed him and focused on his work, but Greg stopped coping him when Rowley did that. Greg made a game, saying words from the chapter while tossing a paper ball that Greg ripped out of his notebook. They start over the page when the ball fell to the ground. Rowley sang a song and makes it "fun". He reads them from his work, however, Greg said it was dumb and Greg has a less score than Rowley. They played video games, but caught by an adult, making the library person make them turn it off. Greg said they could team up, each person reading 1 page per a set of 2 pages in the book. Rowley says they can't talk, but Greg talked about monks who think real hard, having the same thoughts. It did not work, so Greg created a system that you can do coughs, snorts and more. Rowley tells Greg what to do if the "?" needs to be used, and Greg said they can fart to do it. Rowley temps to do it, but failed. Greg said to work, they eat foods that have fiber. Greg also says they can create a fake fart noise. Rowley thinks it is cheating, then Greg teases Rowley how he loves the math teacher. Rowley did not talk, so Greg sang more and loud. Rowley went to the bathroom, but Greg followed him and the library lady had to kick Greg and Rowley out the bathroom. After a while, Greg just laid an egg. Then after a while, Rowley chases Greg, which causes them to be kicked out. In the next chapter, during the test, Greg copy Rowley's work and later get into trouble with Greg in detention for 3 days and Rowley was given a warning by Ms. Beck. In the next chapter, Rowley says a female teacher is having a baby and a full time mother so a teacher replaces her and does not care about rowdy kids. Well, in the last day of school, all the kids get a C but Rowley gets a B because of Greg calling him a bad teacher and Greg and Rowley are now even. In the next chapter, Rowley and Greg create superheros because Susan said kids their age spend a lot of time on screens. Rowley creates Amazing Guy, which along the way Greg cause problems, then Greg makes a superhero. Greg messes up Rowley's comic and tempts to call Santa (Greg). They created a superhero battle with Amazing Guy winning. Rowley has to go to a 2 day sleepover because his old relative was sick, and Rowley's parents are comforting her. Greg and Rowley plays video games and prank calls Scotty but Susan gets angry at them after Scotty's mother told her that Greg and Rowley are being bullies to him and then Greg and Rowley jump on a neighbor's trampoline but got caught and in trouble. Greg misbehaves, like calling him bad names, eating his cookie, etc. Rowley gets rewarded because he reports on Greg's mother and guests are special. After the cookie stealing by Greg problem, Susan says Rowley can pick ONE toy from Greg. Rowley chose a knight, and wants a Lego dragon but drops and Greg fights with him and Greg and Rowley are forced to spend the night in Greg's room, one person taking a half. Greg and Rowley fight, and then Greg refuses to let Rowley brush his teeth and go to the bathroom. Rowley peed, which Frank almost caught Rowley doing in the morning. When it was time to leave, Rowley wants to get his knight but Greg flushed it, which Rowley can take 3 toys from Greg. Rowley goes home, which glad to see his mom and dad. In the next chapter he shows Greg the biography and said since it was about Greg, all the parts of Rowley needed to be erased, but Rowley said the book would be one page long. Then Greg hits Rowley with the book and Rowley hits him back to a puddle which Rowley escapes and Greg is mad at. The scheme changes like the first few pages, and Rowley told his mom and dad, but since Greg takes up Rowley's time, he can't find new friends and the book ends with him saying that proves that Greg and Rowley gets on each other's nerves is Susan saying that. Sneak Peek The book's listing on Amazon has a sneak peek of the first 7 pages of the book. On February 25, 2019, another sneak peek was released. Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 1.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 2.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 3.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 4.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 5.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 6.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 7.jpg Trivia *The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book has a section titled "Diary of an Awesome, Friendly Kid." The title page is very similar to this book's cover as well. The Do-It-Yourself Book version is written in a similar style, except the text is all cursive and the drawings are in full color. *This book is the same color as the first Diary of a Wimpy Kid book. *Many fans have criticized Greg's behavior in this book. *This book contains multiple recycled storylines and jokes from other Diary of a Wimpy Kid-related media. **One of the "original" superheroes that Greg and Rowley try to come up with is called "Diaper Whip." This is also the name of a game Fregley invents in The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book. Diaper Whip was also the planned name for Loded Diper. **Greg and Rowley try to communicate telepathically. The way this is done is similar to a question in The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book asking if you think people will have "instant messaging chips" implanted in their brains in the future. The accompanying illustration shows Greg thinking "u r a dork" while Rowley responds ":(". **Greg mocks Rowley with the question "Are you embarrassed that you wet the bed yesterday?" In The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book, one of the questions on Rodrick's activity page is "Are you embarrassed that you pooped in your diaper today?" **While chasing Rowley with a slug on a stick, Greg nearly falls in a puddle. He asks Rowley to help, and Rowley mishears his request to "get him back on his feet" and causes him to fall in the puddle. Greg then chases Rowley and waits outside his house with a stick. The reverse happens in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online, where Greg tries to hit Rowley with a stick and chases him up a tree. Later, he chases Rowley and nearly falls into a river, and Rowley runs away. Kenny Keith and his thugs then come and Kenny pulls Greg's feet, causing him to fall into the river. **Rowley saves Greg from attending Tevin Larkin's party after he accidentally falls on a beehive. In Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online, Greg falls in a hornet's nest while going to get Tingy at the Snellas' birthday party, saving Frank from doing something silly in front of the baby. **Greg puts plastic wrap on a toilet at Rowley's house. Rodrick did the same thing in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Class Clown. **When Greg and Rowley are playing "Viking vs. Ninja" in the woods, Rowley sprains his ankle by tripping over a rock. Greg claims its a gravestone and they disturbed an ancient burial ground. In Old School, Gareth tripped over a rock that had some scrapes on it, which Emilio said it could've been done by Silas Scratch. Jeffrey says the rock was probably Silas Scratch's gravestone, and they were cursed because they disturbed him. The "Viking vs. Ninja" thing came from the online version when Greg and Rowley are playing "Viking vs. Indian" and then some teenagers come and insult them. **Rowley states that once Greg gets an idea in his head, he doesn’t let it go. Greg says the same thing about Susan in Double Down **One of the "That's you" drawings of Rowley depict him as a broken egg. This could be a reference to Rowley Junior. *This book reveals that Rowley's grandpa is dead. *The Good Boy Award is mentioned in The Third Wheel on page 144. *This book contains a few pop culture references: **LEGO is mentioned on page 194. **Chewbacca is mentioned on page 203. **Spiderman is referenced on page 155. *520 words are written in all capital letters in this book. Goofs/Errors * Tevin Larkin is missing a freckle on page 26. * Mr. Hardy's moles are facing the wrong way on pages 113 to 119. * Susan Heffley is missing the curl on the back of her hair on several pages. * On page 184, Susan’s right leg isn’t colored in. * Rowley incorrectly claims that Manny is three, however, he possibly doesn't know this and this isn't the first time this has happened, Manny is actually seven to have being held back in preschool four times. Gallery Promotional images 1.jpeg Wimpy Kid Club Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid promo.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Twitter promo.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Penguin promo.jpg Diario de Rowley.jpg|The Spanish Version Illustrations Rowley you are an awesome friendly kid.jpg We are best friends right son.jpg Mr. Jefferson said to Rowley that he does not like Greg.jpg Stop whistling!.jpg Rowley shows Greg his journal.png Greg whaps Rowley with a cover.jpg Diary of Greg Heffley by Greg Heffley's Best Friend Rowley Jefferson.jpg Baby Gregory.png Mom there's some weird kid at the door!.jpg Greg tells Rowley about planting the flag.jpg Robert Jefferson is not happy to see Greg.jpg I do not like Greg.jpg BWAHAHAHA!.png I don't get it.jpg Best Friends in a broken heart on necklace.jpg Greg's Mom & Dad .png Loded Diper in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid.jpg Manny shows off his heinie in front of Rowley.jpg Shhhh.jpg Rowley covers in blanket as his parents are reading during bedtime.jpg Linda Jefferson gives Rowley a Carrots.jpg Hoowwl!.jpg Greg and Rowley are invited to Tevin Larkin's birthday party.jpg Rowley being attacked by bees from the beehive.jpg Drawing by rowley.jpg Greg the Viking runs off as Rowley the Ninja shocked.jpg Bampy!.png Last Word for Grandpa Jefferson.png Ghost of bampy.png Greg stomps upstairs to the basement as Rowley is shocked.jpg Rowley whacks Greg with a tennis racket.jpg Greg chases Rowley with slug on a stick.jpg If you come down I probably won't make you eat this slug.jpg Sploosh.jpg Good Boy Award.jpg Greg watches Rowley raking up the leaves.jpg Gaaaah!.jpg Greg tosses Rowley back with the paper ball.jpg 8 ÷ 2 = HAMBURGER.png Cheat System .png Rowley trying to fart.png Are you in love with Ms. Beck.jpg Hey Rowley that's you.jpg That's You!.jpg Rowley's version of That's you.jpg Greg's version of That's you.jpg Rowley chases Greg as he screams.jpg Can people lay eggs.jpg Woo hoo!.jpg Rowley Jefferson's Chapter 8 Math Test.jpg Ok that's enough Rowley.jpg Rowley thinking about being a cheater.png Screenshot 2019-04-13 at 2.47.29 PM.png Dennis Diterlizzi.jpg Yessss....jpg Beeeeeeeee.jpg What You Owe Me.jpg I miss you too!.jpg Ow!.jpg Sissy! in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Get me some snacks son!.jpg I knew you were about to lick that popsicle.jpg Greg cursing himself and tosses his game controller.jpg Gag!.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 1 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 2 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 3 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 4 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 5 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 6 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 7 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 8 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Rowley tells Greg that his parents loved him.jpg Greg and Rowley hi-fives each other in front of Susan, Linda and Robert Jefferson.jpg Wheee!.jpg Greg and Rowley arguing each other in their pajamas.jpg Greg and Rowley fighting each other with pillows as Frank sees them.jpg Greg clicks the switch for the lights.jpg Greg in angry looks said who's there to Rowley.jpg Best Friends.jpg References Category:Books Category:Real Life Books Category:Extra Books in the series Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Jeff Kinney Category:Spin-off books Category:2019 Category:Reading Material Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series) Category:Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Rowley Jefferson Category:Greg Heffley